


The Avengers... And Harley Ace

by ScorpioSeductress



Category: The Avengers
Genre: Harley Ace not Harley Quinn though, Other, Reader is going to have a name but she IS going by the name Harley, Smut, all rights belong to Marvel, any relationships might happen, besides the character(ish) Harley even though mine is Harley Ace not Harley Quinn, psychological problems, reader is Harley Quinn type insane without the mad love, since I'm kinda using the Harley Quinn idea... That right belongs to DC, what more can I say (lol sk8er boi...)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2018-10-10 19:08:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10445220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScorpioSeductress/pseuds/ScorpioSeductress
Summary: Somewhere, locked deep in S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Fridge (you'd know what it is if you watch Agents of Shield), is Harley Ace, locked in a cage. S.H.I.E.L.D. is willing to let her out and see the sun again, and the Avengers are willing to watch over her. (y/n) is inside Harley somewhere, can the team help her come out when she wants to (kind of like The Hulk and Bruce Banner), or will they just learn to accept that Harley is who (y/n) is now?





	1. Laughter is a Light in the Darkest of Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I got more inspiration just now! Hope you like whatever the universe decided to put in my head that was too good to be kept locked up in there!

Hysterical laying could be heard, even though they were far above her cell. They walked in the maze of hallways, steins ting and turning, down stairs, and more turns. They stepped inside the viewing room, which consisted of a few chairs, security ministers for the room, and a one way mirror, they had the side that you could see out of. The hysterical laughter started up again, except this time, they could see her. "This is creepy..." Said Bucky, who was nervously standing off to the side. The rest nodded as to agree with him. They saw how she was hanging from a cloth rope from the top of her cage. She was slowly spinning around, and although she was upside down, she was laughing so hard they thought her head my burst, because of how dark the shade of purple her head was. But she was upside up soon, and breathing normally with a childlike grin on her face as she started swinging on the rope.

"Avengers, meet ___f___ ___l___. But don't call her that to her face. She doesn't like it." Said Fury, who was also staring at her, and if you look closely, a bit of fear in eyes. "She prefers the name 'Harley Ace', although we're not sure why. She has been locked down here for the past year. She was too dangerous for us to keep her around other people. She doesn't mean it, but she's a danger to others. She doesn't mean to hurt anyone, but if she does, guess what? She laughs. She laughs in your face as if she accidentally hit your crotch with a nerf gun. There is seriously something wrong with this woman, but you free to take her out as long as you keep her safe. We also tried to get her a therapist-" Bruce interrupted. 

"And she didn't cooperate?" He asked.

"Oh no, she fully cooperated. She said that every minute or so, everything flashes colors. Dark neon colors. We think it's just how her brain perceives light and she was born with it, but she said it started happening after the last voice of sanity, although she called it 'boringness', disappeared. But there is so much we haven't discovered, she said so herself. She has spoken so much to the therapist every day, and we have so much information on her mental state, but she said that was barely scraping the surface."

"This girl is a phenomenon." Said Bruce.

"Why does she laugh so much?" Asked Clint, who was curiously watching her for a distance.

"She said that she was laughing at our serious faces and how we take everything so seriously."

"I have to admit, she's hot." Tony said, finally speaking up after his intense, what you would call, staring contest with Harley, as if she could she him. Everybody looked over at him and gave him a 'seriously?' Look. He shrugged and looked towards the ground while slightly walking off towards a corner.

"Let's go meet her in person." Nat said, her being the silent one, she hadn't spoken up yet either, like Tony. They all nodded and went inside where the cage was.

She was hot, like Tony said, she had pale skin, paler than a usual human, violet blue eyes, (h c) hair with purple tips, and red lips, curled into a grin as she saw them walk in.

"New people! Oh, I love it when there's new people!" Her voice was very high pitched. Tony was the first one to step up to her cage, directly in front of her. "Ooh, you're cute!" She said, "c'mon, why don't you let me out and play with me? Please, I wanna play."

"Sorry, Doll, but I don't think we're allowed to. Yet."

"Play with me! I want to play!" Harley said with a growl. She banged on the cage, hard, which made Tony step back and everyone step farther back than they already were. She laughed hysterically at their reaction, saying, "You're all way too serious. Oooh, pretty colors again..."

"Ms. Ace, these people are here to take you back to the sun. You haven't seen it in years, we thought you could have a break from darkness. I hope you do remember what the sun is."

"Actually, no, not really. I remember a giant flower, in the sky, but I haven't felt it in so long.. Please let me out!"

Fury turned towards the rest of them. "This might be a bit odd, but we need you to keep this collar on her at all times. Never take her off stark premises. Keep her chained to her bed or to the wall when going to bed. When you have someone with her, always to this leash with you." He handed them a leather color, but it was velvet on the inside so it wouldn't bother her. The leash was a long, silver chain. What surprised them all was the chain was made out of vibranium.

"Your making it sound as if-" Wands said, but was cut off my Pietro. "As if she is a pet."

"You're right, we are. But she needs to be kept like this so she doesn't hurt herself or others. Maybe, Ms. Maximoff, you can read her and find out what's going on in her head."

"I will try." She said.

Steve went up to Nick and grabbed the collar and leash. He walked up to the cage and opened it. Harley's went wide with fear at Steve and backed into the corner. "N-n... No!! Please! I didn't do anything wrong!" She begged. Steve looked over at Fury.

"The only reason we took her out of the cage was if she misbehaved. The only way she learned from the punishment was if the punishment was shock therapy. It scares the shit out of her. Oh yeah, that reminds me, be careful when she meets Thor."

"Hey, Harley, was it? I'm not gonna hurt you. We're get tin' you outta here." Steve gently said. Harley slowly backed out of the corner. She Allowed Steve to put the collar around her neck, and told him if it was too tight. He attached the leash to her collar, and guided her out of the cage. 

"Let's get your clothes." Fury said, since she was wearing something similar to that of something from prison.

They walked out of the room and to a storage area, where apparently her clothes her kept. She walked into a stall and came out wearing a black denim skirt with hot pink ruffles at the bottom, and a black tank top with a pink skull and crossbones with hearts for eye hole things. Her (h c) hair was curled and put into pigtails, showing off the purple tips. Her boots were easily converted into skates. They were white, with stripes of red. Tony did a wolf whistle, and Harley blew him a kiss. Her leash was put back on and they walked out of the Fridge to the quin jet.

"Fury already explained this to us, but we want to hear your answer. Why do you keep laughing?" Wanda asked. Harley's face went from giddy to serious in 2 seconds, and she stared off into the distance looking sad...

"Laughter is a light in the darkest of darkness.." She said, still sadly dazed. But she quickly snapped out of it as nothing ever happened. Everyone looked to each other with worried expressions as they boarded the plain to Stark Tower.


	2. Punishments, Punishments, Like The Electricity in my Veins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a week later, and Harley Ace is still adjusting to life in the Avengers Tower... And in the sun. She faces some minor complications.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I have a slow updat schedule, sorry! I promise to spell check better this time though! I read through the last chapter, and my spelling was horrible. Stupid auto-correct! XD Anyways, to the fanfiction!

*Harley's POV*

I felt someone nudge me awake. Ugh. I want to sleep... Fine. As I slowly opened my eyes, I saw the tall, muscle-y, blonde in front of me, on my bed. "Hey, sleepy head. It's 10 a.m. Time to wake up!" He said as he walked over to the curtains of the doors that lead to the balcony. He pulled them open, and so much bright lights flowed in and hurt my eyes.

"Gah!!!" I said as I covered them. He rushed over and checked to see if I was okay. As my eyes readjusted, I started laughing. I started laughing because it felt so good to laugh! I felt so happy all over. The blonde looked at me worriedly.

"What?" I said, my laughter dieing down. He just shook his head.

"My name is Steve, by the way," Okay, Steve. "And these are your clothes for the day." He said has he motioned towards clothes lying next to me on the bed. He then took my leash, which was attacked to the head of the bed, and attached it to pole in the center of the room. 

"I'll leave you to get changed. I'll be waiting outside the door. Shout when you're done."

As he left I started to take off the clothes I wore yesterday. Jeez, these guys are such bummers. I looked at the clothes that were laced out for me. It was The Nightmare Before Christmas themed! Yay! It was a Sally skirt, and a tank top that looks like a female version of the shirt to Jack Skellington's tuxedo. Th shoes were combat boots that I modified myself, with the help of Tony. My other shoes broke halfway through the week. The heels part came off. So now I just have black combat boots, and wheels on the heels. Heh, that rhymes. I put on my 'Bone Baby' chain choker necklace. It was a chain that went all the way around my neck, at the front it has the words 'Bone Baby' and in between bone and baby, there's a place to put the lock, which looks like Jack's skull. The key looks like bones, therefore I have dubbed it a skeleton key. The necklace it low enough so it's not around the middle of my neck, but the bottom, leaving space for my collar above it.

When I was done I called for Steve. 

"STEVE!!!!!!! I'M DONE!!!!!!!" I shouted very loud, I'm pretty sure I heard him fall over. He walked in, detached the chain from the pole, and we were off (to Neverland!).

We walked down the hall until he got to a kitchen area. Everybody was just sitting, and quietly discussing something I couldn't hear. Steve sat down, and I sat at the empty spot next to him.

"So Harley, we decided to do more than just therapy. We will still do it, but along with that, every single day, once a day, you will let Wanda look in your head, and I will do a brain scan." Said Doctor Bruce Banner. I nodded my head to show my acknowledgment, and he continued. "Wanda will meet with you in the living room." I nodded again, and we continued our meals quietly. 

Once breakfast was finished, I went off with Wanda to the living room.

"Just lie back and relax." She said. I did just that and felt something tingly in my head. She started with looking at my recent thoughts, and looked at how I looked at the world, but then she started looking at private memories. Those are not for her. I quickly blocked her out by imagining my brain, and then it being covered in layers upon layers of vibranium. As I opened my eyes, they turned a sickly purple. I grabbed the sharpest thing near me, a kitchen knife, and tried to stab at her.

*3rd POV*

As Harley tried stabbing at Wanda, she quickly froze her and knocked her unconscious. She sent a mental message to everyone on the team to come to her location quickly. 

"What did she do?" Clint asked.

"She threw a knife at me." She replied.

"Fury said that she would need to be punished for something like this. And I thought she was finally getting used to life in the tower." Banner contemplated.

Steve picked her up bridal style, and carried her to the lab, where there was a metal table and a shock therapy machine. He strapped her up and put a mouth guard in her mouth properly. As Wanda woke Harley up, she started to panic. She felt the familiar feel of a mouth guard and she struggled like there was no tomorrow.

*Bruce's POV*

She almost broke the straps struggling like that.

"I'm sorry I have to do this, Harley. You shouldn't have thrown that knife at Wanda." He stated as he charged up the shock. He held the metal shock tubes by her head, letting her prepare herself, and then pressed them to her temples as she screamed. She was screaming so loudly, and she was crying to hard. Struggling was the worst part. She was going to leave bruises. I let the metal bars off her head to let her get a breather, before putting them back on. She screamed and screamed after only another 5 minutes, until her voic was hoarse.

Soon she was just quietly crying, and that's when I stopped. I released the bonds before attaching the leash to her collar. Sh was already fast asleep when I carried her back to her room. She wasn't allowed to lave it this time, and there is a cage around her bed now. I opened the gate at the side of the bed and set her down. I removed her necklace after finding the key, and took off her leash and collar. What I meant by she can't leave, is the team had decided that she cannot leave the cage surrounding her bed. Any visitor of hers would have to sit in a chair at a fair distance. I closed to gate and locked it, and set the key down on a dresser at the other side of the room.

"Oh (Y/n), if only we could figure you out and help, figure out why you wanted to harm Wanda..." I said to myself as I left her to sleep.


	3. Tony and Harley, Sitting in a Tree...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team has decided to let Tony entertain the more playful, submissive side of Harley while Wanda stands outside to subtly read her thoughts while she's distracted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOO!!! 2 CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY!!!!!! I FEEL AMAZING!!!!!

*Tony's POV*

I walked into the room Harley was in and remembered what the team told me to do.

" _Get her distracted while Wanda stands outside and reads her mind while she's distracted."_

She saw me as I entered, and got excited.

"It's you! The cute one! Will you play with me now?" She asked, in an innocent way.

"Yeah, I can't wait any longer," I said as I opened her cage and then closed it behind me. She moved to removed my clothes but I stopped herr, then started to take her clothes off. She was naked now, and she was beautiful. _No Tony, stay focused. You're just here to distract her,_ I thought to myself. I got out handcuffs that I was keeping in my pockets. She looked at me eagerly as I handcuff both her hands to the top of the cage, but not too high, and her feet so her legs are stretched out and spread. As I leaned forward I whispered to her, " _Oh, you don't know how long I've waited for you, my minx."_

She let out a moan as I gently bit her nipple, and I heard the signal from Wanda in my head that she was going to start. I decided to distract Harley even more by bringing out the bullet vibrator I brought and turning it on, placing it on her clit. I continued to pleasure her as I kissed her, until Wanda said she was done. I exhausted Harley by bringing her to orgasm 3 times, making her pass out.

I walked out of the room, having done my job. Of course I undid all the handcuffs and put some pj'a on her. She's just snuggled up in her bed, sleeping, for who knows how long. I can't wait to find out about this girl's past, so we can help her. Sweet dreams, Harley Ace.


	4. Bored

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harley is bored when everybody is out on a mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I decided that Tony created a really tough chain that's magnetic. The super strong magnet part stays attached to the floor because it's magnetized metal, but the chain slides across the floor. She can basically go anywhere within the tower that has metal floors, and it messes with the elevator so she has to use the stairs. :D

I wake up, and remember nothing from last night. Typical. I saw my cage was unlocked, but there was a chain connecting me to the floor, and it slides pretty easily, but not lifted easily. Or at all. I was able to slide my clothes over it though. I put on a pretty outfit ([outfit here](http://www.agjeans.com/s/AGJeans/the-denim-legging-ankle-887920738226.html?gclid=EAIaIQobChMIr8Lgivv31QIVgoKzCh3utADvEAkYDSABEgJZS_D_BwE)).

I walked around the tower until I realized nobody was here. Yay! I found a way to hook up the phone they gave me to a speaker system that goes throughout the entire tower. I start to play my favorite artist so far. I dance around for a while until I found a pen... this pen looked exactly like the one from my old life.

I felt my heart racing as memories started spewing across my mind like rapid fire bullets. I lost my balance and fell, as I screamed and cried and thrashed everywhere, trying to fight away the people in my mind grabbing towards me. 

*Avengers POV*

"Harley needs your help, sir." I heard Jarvis say through the com on the jet. We were on our way back from the mission.

"We'll be there soon." I said.

"Sir, she's having a panic attack."

"What?! We'll e there sooner than I thought, then. Jarvis, full speed ahead."

We arrived at the tower five minutes later to find Harley spazzing and screaming on the floor of the common room.

"Woah! Somebody hold her down. You remember what Fury said if something like this happens." Bruce said.

It was only a day or two ago when they had to use the electrotherapy on her, it's so sad we had to do it again.

We strapped her down like we did last time but this time we kept the voltage down by 100. We put her mouthguard in and put the bars at her temples.

At first, she screamed louder. But after, she started to laugh in relief. What would she be so relieved for? I stopped the shocking and unstrapped her. She was still conscious, but just barely. Her eyes were glazed and unfocused. I waved my hand in front of her face, and she started to 'wake up'.

*Harleys POV*

The memories were so intense, but they were soon overloaded by searing, electric, pain. The memories started to fade away as the pain took over, and it was like they never exsisted in the first place. 

I began laughing in relief, as the real pain was over now, and then the electric pain stopped. I was unstrapped, but still strapped in my mind, until a hand was waved in my face. 

"You saved me from my mind. Thanks! Um... what's your name?"

"My name is Bruce."

"Oh. Thanks Bruce!"

*Timeskip Bruce's POV*

"Director, I think Harley had a flashback today. It might have came from Wanda yesterday, but we can't be sure. She said that I saved her from hr mind. Something tells me her past life wasn't the most... comfortable."

"She'll be fine, it's happened before. Continue with rehabilitation."

"Yes, Director Fury."


	5. Slowing Down

Hey guys, I'm sorry I haven't been updating lately, but I've just been really busy. So I haven't really found a permanent way to manage all of my fanfiction yet, so I just been writing on and off when I get ideas. That will happen no more.

Starting as of now, I'm going to try to post AT LEAST every month. But I'm just going to focus on one fanfiction until it's finished. The one I've had the most inspiration for is my newest one, A Celestial Seductress. I hope you guys are okay with that. I'll still technically be working on this fanfiction and my others, but when I get ideas for chapters I'm going to write them down on paper and set them aside until I finish the fanfiction I've been working on.

The order I will be working on them is:

1\. A Celestial Seductress

2\. Finally Found

3\. Dr. Banner and The Evolved Cell

4\. The Avengers... And Harley Ace

I hope you all are okay with this new schedule that I've set for myself, and the order I've put the fanfictions in.

Hope you guys are enjoying life, peace out.


End file.
